In Heaven
by Kay7
Summary: B'ELanna must say farewell to the man she loves... (A short, sad p/t)


The doors to sickbay hissed open as B'ELanna Torres stepped through. She paused for a moment to reassure herself that nothing bad was going to happen. It was just a visit; nothing more. She just wanted to see how he was holding up, that's all.

The lights were dim as she slowly made her way to the bio-bed on the other side of the room. 'Stop being such a coward,' she thought to herself,' He'll be _fine. _He's a tough guy. He'll make it.'

The sight she came upon was anything but friendly. It made her stomach turn with disgust and anger. It made her want to lash out and hurt someone. It made her sad...

Tom Paris, the man she loved with all her heart and soul, lay in front of her with a series of life threatening injuries; all inflicted by someone once thought of as a friend. She watched as his eyes slowly fluttered open and made their way over to her face.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey. How ya' doing?"

"I've been better."

"I believe it," she chuckled softly.

"So... Where's the Doc?"

"In the holodeck, as usual. You know him, when everyone's gone to bed, that's when the fun starts."

"Oh... What time is it?"

" O three hundred hours. I couldn't sleep."

"What a shame," he smiled," Now _I _have to deal with you?"

"Ha ha," she grinned back," Very funny. Tom..."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know that we're doing everything in our power to catch the people who did this to you."

"You mean the Vacoure... You mean Jadolfe."

"Yes. Jadolfe. I still can't believe he would turn on you like this. I mean, you two were friends!"

"Tell me about it. You know, I even let him use my Captain Proton simulation for a few hours?"

"Really... And here I thought _you _were the one who got the short end of the deal."

"B'ELanna-"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Captain Proton isn't _that _bad, I just meant-"

"B'ELanna, shut up. I have to tell you something. Before it's too late."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm... I'm really glad you came to see me tonight... because, truth be told, umm... I don't think I'm going to be able to make it for very much longer."

"Don't be ridiculous, you're going to be fine... Just-"

"No. I'm serious. B'ELanna, I'm not trying to deny it. I know I'm dying... and you know it too."

"Now you listen to me Tom Paris. _No one _is dying today, or tomorrow or the next day all right? You just have to stay strong. You'll be fine."

"B'ELanna," he whispered," I can already feel myself being pulled away."

Tom sighed as he watched B'ELanna's eyes begin to fill with tears.

"It's not so bad," he joked," Now you won't have to listen to all my stupid Rock n' Roll songs anymore."

"No," she cried," Don't say that..."

"No more Captain Proton to annoy you, no more stupid jokes, no more early morning trips to the holodeck to watch cartoons-"

"Just _shut up, _okay? You're...You're _not _going to die," she stated through a series of tears and chokes," Please... _don't _die on me. I _need _you."

"B'ELanna... Don't cry..."

"Tom... I don't think I can go on without you! You have to stay! Don't leave, please," she whimpered," I can't stand the thought of you not being around to tease me, or take me on some crazy adventure... I don't think I'll be able to make it alone..."

"Listen to me, you'll never be alone. Never... I'll _always _be with you. Whenever you're alone, or whenever you need a friend... just think of me. I'll always be here... I love you."

Cries echoed throughout sickbay as B'ELanna clasped Tom's hand in hers.

"I love you Tom... I always have. I tried to delude myself, but... deep down, I always knew. I knew you were the only one for me."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it... Just... Just promise me one thing, okay?"

"Anything," she sobbed," Anything. Just name it."

"After I'm gone-"

"Tom-"

"After I'm gone, promise me... Promise me that you'll move on. That you'll start a family and live a happy life."

"I-"

_"Promise _me B'ELanna. _Please..."_

"...I promise."

"Good," he whispered. He took her free hand and laid it on his chest along with the other. He covered them with his own and watched as she tried not to cry. She was always a terrible actress. He felt his breath becoming more shallow every time he inhaled, until finally, he could do it no more.

"Remember me..."

Tears streamed down B'ELanna's face as she felt his grip on her hands suddenly disappear. The only man she had ever really loved was gone... she was never going to see him again.

Overcome with emotion, she fell to the floor in a heap of sobs; waiting. Waiting for the moment when someone would have to come in and see what had happened. See what was taken from her. See her pain.

Wait.... wait... wait... just a little longer. Wait just a little longer. A little longer, for the moment when they would finally be reunited forever. 

"See you in heaven Tom..."

_"I'll be waiting...."_

**Hope you guys liked it. :) I know it was really short, but it was just for fun. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks! :)**


End file.
